Death the Kid or Soul?
by XxBlueEyes2600xX
Summary: Maka is concflicted, who can she choose? A twisted story with drama, romance, music, and...long lost family?
1. Compare and contrast

Death The Kid Or Soul? By XxBlueEyes2600xX

*MAKAS POV*

Which do I choose? Soul is my partner after all...and I've always had a huge crush on him. His snowy white hair and mysterious red eyes. The way he was always willing to die for me...I do love him, no doubt in my mind, but then there's Kid. Him and his strange obsession with symmetry always seemed to entertain me. The way he could be sweet, serious, and strong all at once. And not to mention those eyes...full of hope and curiosity...and the color of honey. The way he smiles at me from across the hall when we switch classes...he's beautiful. Both Soul and Kid are amazing in my mind...but I'm indesicive. Who do I love more? The strong weapon who I've known since I was young? Or the mysterious Grim Reaper that seems to have cast a spell on me? I just don't know.

*KIDS POV*

Could she have finally noticed me? She's so symmetrical...the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her big green eyes always shining with small flecks of painful memories...her cute laugh...beautiful smile. Stop it Kid! She won't notice you. She's clearly in love with that Soul guy...but why him? He's rude to her! But he does know her better than she knows herself. And if she doesn't notice me...I'll always have my precious Black*Star...SHUT UP KID! YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN GUYS! The pain of all this confusion is horrible...why me? Maka, why can't you see that I love you so much?

*SOULS POV*

I can just see the jealousy in Kid's golden eyes. He had his chance with either of us. He could've been mine. But he chose another path. He wanted Maka. But he can't have her! No way! I know everything there is to know about that girl. Anywhere from her birthday from the fact that she had a younger sister named Sakura but she was murdered at age 10...her sister was just like Maka. So sweet and never willing to quit. The way she died was a shame... **FLASHBACK** _"MAKA! WATCH OUT!" Maka looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Soul...it's Sakura...they have her..." Souls red eyes began to tear up. "No...why?" He screamed to the sky as a tall man with black hair walked up in front of them. "I have your beloved sister, Maka...if you want her...you'll have to give up your body..." Poor sweet Maka didn't understand. She was 12 at the time...and still a very confused child. "PLEASE LET HER GO!" Maka yelled at the man. But all he did was point a gun at poor Sakura's head and fired. "SAKURA! NO! WHY!" Maka screamed and fell to the ground. She punched the concrete, cried, screamed, and tried to hurt the man. But Soul didn't want to risk Maka's life...so he held her back. The memory still haunts them both. **FLASHBACK OVER** _ I just hope Maka's okay...it was only two years ago, after all. I hope she can see that I care.

***STORY***

"Hey Kid!" I say excitedly, wanting to get his attention. I really want to see his beautiful smile. "Oh hi Maka!" He says while running in my direction. I guess he messed up his footing or something, but he tripped and crashed into me, pushing me against a wall. I can see that he's blushing badly and I can feel the heat radiating from his body. Wow, is he embarrassed? "I'm so sorry Maka! I wasn't paying attenti-" I cut him off by pulling him closer and kissing him. His lips are incredibly soft...I wish I could be in this moment just a while longer...but he gently pulls away. "Maka...why did you do that?" He says with a slight giggle, his cheeks still flushed a bright pink color. "Well...because I...I like you. A lot." And now I'm blushing. I look down at my boots. Black. Well it's better than letting Kid see me like this. "Maka..." Kid begins while softly picking up my head with his fingers. "I like you too." He says and quickly kisses me on the cheek. "See you later." He turns around and walks away briskly, trying to not be late.

I need to hurry! 3rd bell starts in 2 minutes! Running running running BOOM! I crash into Soul. Well I'm having a good day aren't I? "I'm so sorry Soul...I'm such a klu-" And this time I'm cut off by anothers embrace. Should I pull away or stay? I want to stay so badly but...I DON'T KNOW! I can feel my face burning and my body getting hot. I manage to pull away, tears in my eyes from frustration and confusion. "SOUL!" I scream without realizing. "I uhhh I have to go! I love you Maka!" He says and kisses me again. Why me? How could anyone choose between Kid and Soul?

I stumble into my class room 5 minutes late and all eyes are on me. "Maka. You're late.' Dr. Stein says angrily. His glare is terrifying, it seemingly burns holes into my skin...and it's quite painful. "I'm sorry Professer. It won't happen again." I reply nervously and run up to my seat. Could this day get anymore weird? Yesterday we got new seating arrangements and my seat just so happens to be right between Kid and Soul. WHY IS THE UNIVERSE OUT TO GET ME? "Hey Maka." Soul and Kid say in unison. They flash each other a curiously mean look and continue they're work. I guess I should do the same, I just need to find my stupid pencil! I rumage through my bag and in my desk. I can't find it. When I look up I see Black*Star dangling my purple mechanical pencil inches away from my face. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" I yelled at Black*Star. I guess it was really loud because I could feel everybody's eyes on me again. "Black*Star..." I began in a soft whisper. "Please give me back my pencil." I can see they playfulness in his eyes. Why is he doing this to me? "I'll give you back your pencil...afterclass!" Black*Star says quite loudly and jumps back to his seat next to Tsubaki.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! The bell rings and class is over! Now I can get my pencil back! "Here, Soul. Thanks for letting me borrow your pencil!" I say with a smile and a giggle. Now I just have to find that blue-haired idiot and get my pencil! I look around the room and see that he's talking to Patty. They're so cute together. Why can't they realize that? I don't know. I run up to Black*Star, probably killing his moment, but whatever. "Hey Black*Star! My pencil please?" "Oh yea! Here Maka!" He again dangles it infront of me, but whenever I try to reach for it, he swings it away. "Black*Star, can I PLEASE just have my pencil back? I really need it!" He laughs at me. I kinda hate him right now. "I'll give this back to you if you promise that we can talk later on. Like after school at your place or something. Okay?" I don't know what he's up to, but I promise anyways. "Promise! NOw give it!" He hands me my pencil, finally, and I head off to my next class.

****Epic time skip to the end of the day****

FINALLY! SCHOOL IS OVER! "Hey Kid! Soul! Come over here!" I yell across the class room, while wildly waving my hand, signaling them to come. They both rush over, not to my surprise. "Yea?" They again say in unison. I swear these two might share a brain. "Hey I was wondering if you guys could be sort of like backups for me tonight? Because Black*Star asked if he could talk to me and I think he means alone. I don't really know what he's up to and I would like it if you two could stand by. Sound cool?" i smile and wait for them to think it over. "Sounds fine to me" Soul says on his own, without Kid saying the same. "I'm okay with it I guess." Kid nervously says. "Great! I text you guys when to come over!" I reply and skip off to my house, which isn't all that far from school. "MAKA!" Crap. Black*Star. "Uhh yes?" I say trying to appear surprised, although I knew it was coming. "Can I walk with you? To your house?" He asks, and to my surprise, he's blushing. That doesn't seem like him. Black*Star blushing? Wow, there's a first time for everything I guess. 'Uhmmm sure? That's okay with me!" I try to sound sweet, because really I'm confused, why him? Why does Black*Star want to come to my place? "Okay cool! We can talk on the way there then!" He sounds a bit too excited to talk to me. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" I try to manage my cute smile that makes people feel as though they can trust me, and I think it worked.

"Well Maka...Read this." He hands me a piece of paper with really pretty writing on it. It reads:

Maka, I love you with all my heart

Seeing your face makes me smile

Your beautiful eyes give me chills

I've loved you since the 3rd grade

And I think you deserve to know

I love you

Wow. I feel my face begin to flush, and neatly fold the paper and stuff it into my jacket pocket, making sure to keep my head down. "Black*Star?" I begin. "Yea I know it's a bit weird, me being such a big star and all, I always thought I was too big a star to fall in love. But then I met you." Awkward! What do I do? I don't feel the same way about him but I don't want to upset him! I'm so confused! "Uhhh Black*Star...that's really sweet of you...but I don't know if I feel the same way..." WHY DID I SAY THAT? A bitter tear trickles down both of our faces in unison. Creepy. I lunge myself foward to hug him. "It's okay Maka, I understand. I just wanted you to know, okay?" His voice is very soft and calming, which is strange, because I'm used to Black*Star's loud and boastful voice. CRASSSSSHHHHH! It begins to pour. That's a bit random, it was sunny just a second ago! Black*Star's hair begin to fall and look like any other person's regular hair. It's really long actually. I gently lift my hand up and extend a few of my fingers to sweep the hair from his eyes. "Come on, let's go to my place." I say with a smile and we walk about two more blocks. Finally, we're at my door. I pull my phone out to tell Kid and Soul that I no longer need back up, and unlock the door.

"Come in Black*Star!" I say, excited to be home. He walks in calmly and continues to my room. 'Is it okay if we talk in your room Maka?" "Sure!" I skip to my room and jump onto my bed. "Black*Star? Do you want to borrow a change of clothes? Your's are soaked." He nods and I go to Soul's room. I look through his drawers in search of something Black*Star would wear. Perfect! It looks like Black*Star's outfit already, so I think it'd be okay. "Black*Star! Come here!" He darts in the direction of my voice and soon we're face to face. "Try this on." I say and rush him into Soul's room. I hurry to my own to change into some dry clothing. Maybe I'll just change into my pajamas? No I have a guest. Oh I know! I'll wear some shorts, a purple tanktop, and a sweater! As I begin to change, I hear my door opening.

Black*Star, his eyes closed, says,"Maka, thanks for letting me borrow so-" He opens his eyes and begins to blush crazily and dashes out the room. I slam the door closed and change at lighting speed. "Black*Star!" I rush out the room to find him on the couch, curled up into a ball. "Black*Star are you okay?" I hurry and crouch down beside him. "I-I'm f-fine." He's lying. I can tell. "It's okay if your not okay. You can't be okay all the time!" He looks up at me, still blushing, but not as bad. "Maybe I'm not okay. I feel a little bit sick." "You can stay here for tonight, we have a spare room. It's late, follow me." He gets up and follows me to the extra bedroom in my house. "Sleep here. Gooodnight Black*Star!" I say and gently kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight Maka!" He lays down and soon dozes off.


	2. Sister?

Death the Kid or Soul? Chappy 2!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My stupid alarm goes off. I set it for 7:30 because I know Black*Star, and he won't wake up until about 12. So I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I make sure to lock the door, so that if Black*Star decides to get up early, he won't just walk in on me again. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I do my hair and make up. Today is a special day! Here's why: Yesterday at around 11:30 pm, I got a call from my dad, Spirit. Turns out, other than Sakura, I have another sister! But this one is alive. I miss Sakura so much...anyway, my sisters name is April Joy Albarn. She has long black hair and blue eyes, but she was born a blonde, like me! I want to make a good impression, because I haven't met her all my life. I also found out that we are _twins_. How'd we get seperated? Well, the doctor that delivered us was insane. He blind-folded my mom and took April away, leaving my mom to believe she only gave birth to one daughter. My father saw the whole thing and was searching for her, and he found her! So today is the day we'll finally meet.

I don't want to look too fancy, so I just put on some simple clear lip gloss and a little bit of mascara. Instead of my usual pig-tails, I straighten my hair. I can't wait to meet her! It's 8:30 now, and I have to meet her at the "Weapons and Meisters" store in the mall at 10:00. Maybe I should wake up Black*Star now. I quietly walk over and gently shake his shoulder. "Black*Star...wakey wakyyy!" I say in a sing-song voice. He grumbles and sits up. "Yea? What is it, Maka?" He asks, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Look, last night I went to your house and got you some clothes, go take a shower. Here." I hand him a bag containing his clothes, his soap, and some dry shoes. "Thanks." He replies, still a tone of sleepiness in his voice.

After Black*Star finishes getting ready, it's 9:15. "Black*Star! Time to go!" I yelled excitedly. In no time, He appears in the living room. "Do you want to come and meet April or do you want me to take you home?" I ask, trying not to seem rude. "I wanna meet April. If she's as cool as you are I think she'd be fun!" I can't help it, but I start to blush. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, but Black*Star grabs my hand. "Don't do that, you look beautiful, leave your hair alone." Wow. Did I just hear that right? Black*Star, the boy I've always heard talking about how he'll surpass God, the boy that I always thought loved Tsubaki, called me beautiful. I blush even more, if that's possible. "T-thanks, Black*Star, let's get to the car." I say, smoothing out my blue plaid skirt that reached my mid-thigh. I grab a black half-jacket and throw it on over my white, low-neck blouse with a ruffled collar. "Okay! But I'm driving!" Maka reluctantly handed Black*Star her keys, and walked down the front steps of her front porch, continuing to her black Mazda 6.

The whole ride there, it was super awkward. Nobody said a word, until I turned up the radio. The song "Paradise" by Coldplay began, and I couldn't help but sing along. "When she was just a giiiiiirl, she expected the wooorld. But it flew away from her reeeaach, so she ran away in her sleeeeeep. With dreams of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, every time she closed her eyes." I forgot that Black*Star was here! I never sing in front of other people! "Maka...you have a beautiful voice!" Black*Star sounds surprised, as he still focuses on the road. "Uhh, thanks! I don't sing in front of others that much, I'm shy." I begin to blush once more. "You should share your talents, Maka! I mean you're really good! Oh, look, we're here!" I look at the time, it's 9:50. Perfect! That gives me time to get to the store!

We get out of the car and run up the stairs. In no time, we're at the meeting place. It's 9:59, and I'm looking for a girl with long black hair. "Maka?" I turn around and see her. It's April! "April?" I say, questioning if it's really her. "Yep, that's me!" She says in an excited voice. I throw my arms around her, hugging her close, trying to make up for all the lost time. She pulls away, grabbing my shoulders. "Maka, you look amazing." She says sweetly. "Thanks April! So do you!" She's wearing black short-shorts, a blue tank top, and bright green sneakers. "Thank you! Hey, is he your boyfriends?" She whispers. "No...why?" I whisper back. "Because he's really funny. He won't stop yelling 'YAHOO'! He's so funny!" I chuckle at her comment, she's funny too! "I could, hook you guys up if you want?" I said in a quiet voice. "NO! I need to meet all the other guys to make sure first! Oh and daddy said I would be moving in with you! Roomies!" I cannot believe what I just heard! "That's awesome!"

**EPIT TIMESKIP! Maka and April are now at their house, and Black*Star is home**

"So, here's your room, oh and my weapon, Soul, lives here. But he's really cool, you'll like him." Just as I finish saying that, Soul walks through the door. "Uh, Maka, who is she?" He looks at April with his right eyebrow raised. "Oh! Soul, this is my twin sister, April! I'll tell you the story later. But I just met her today!" I introduce April and she blushes and smiles. Her smile is just like mine. Her left cheek has a dimple, but the right doesnt, and she doesn't show much of her teeth. "Hi! I'm April Joy Albarn! It's nice to meet you, Soul!" She stretches out her right hand, offering a hand shake to a confused Soul. "Nice to meet you too. Maka, it's late. Like 11:00 pm. I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep, you should do the same." He yawns and walks off. "Let's go to sleep." I say, and lead April to one of the bathrooms. In about an hour, we all settle down to go to sleep.


	3. Moon and Skyler join the mix

Death the Kid or Soul? Chappy 3!

*Maka's dream*

_"Maka? MAKA!" Soul screams really loudly. Everything seems to move in slow motion. The sound of a bullet echos through the empty streets. "NO!" Maka yells, tears stinging her eyes. She grips her side tightly, and notices that it's wet. "What? Blood?" She trembles at the sight of her large wound. "Soul? Wher are you?" Her voice reduces to a whisper and she grows weaker by the second. "MAKA! NO!" Soul rushes to her side, and cradles her in his arms. "Soul..." "What is it Maka?" Soul asks, concerned. "Tell April, that I love her." By the end of her sentence, she's barely audible. "Okay Maka. Whatever you want. I promise." By now, Soul's face is soaked with tears full of anger and sadness. "Don't go. Stay with me..." Maka says and grabs Soul's shirt-collar, pulling him closer. "I won't leave. I'll always be here with you. Ilove you." He gently kisses her forhead. Her breathing slows, and not too long after, it stops. He places his finger over her eyelids, closing them and sending her into her eternal slumber. _

*End of dream*

"AHHHHH!" I wake up screaming, and I notice that my face is wet and my eyes are burning from the crying. "Maka! What's wrong?" Soul busts into my room and sits down on the bed next to me. "Shhhh, it's okay." He says and gently holds me in his arms. "I could feel tthe pain Soul! It was terrifying!" I can't stop crying. I burry my face into Soul's chest too muffle my crying. "It's okay Maka. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe here. I'll protect you, I promise." He gently plants a kiss on my forhead, like in the dream. "Okay. We should get ready, we have school today..." I say, trying to sound calm. "Okay... I'll wake up April." He leaves and shuts the door behing him. I quickly get ready and go downstairs for breakfast. Nobody's down here, so I start to make some toast. I put two bowls of cereal on the counter for Soul and April, when they're done getting ready.

April rushes down the stairs, and when she sees me, she freezes. "April!" The name escapes my lips before I can think about it. "You look... like me!" She really does. The only difference is some of the colors. She wears a black and blue plaid mini skirt and a deep blue-black shirt. Her hair is in two ponytails, like mine. She has on a long black jacket and dark blue gloves. "Oh please Maka, look how colorful you are!" She says, with a voice full of unreadable emotions. "I meant th style if the clothes, not the colors." I say in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh...well I don't look like you! You're so much prettier!" "April! We're twins. We look pretty similar!" She just stares back at me. "Let's get to school. We're walking." My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's a text from Soul.

~Texting~

Soul: b down in a min

Maka: wel hurry up u baka!

Soul: shaddup! im hurrying

Maka: i wuz juss playin! jeez

Soul: ...im comin down rite now

Maka: k we'll b outside

Soul: k, beautiful

Maka: uhhhhh o.O

Soul: juss bein honest! turn around

Maka: k

~End Texting~

I turn around and see Soul in his simple jacket and jeans with that adorable headband. "Hurry!" April and I yell in unison. He runs down the stairs and opens the door. "Ladies first." He says in a flirtatious tone of voice. I roll my eyes and giggle, grabbing April's hand and pulling her outside. Soul follows after us and we head to school.

"Wow! This school is HUGE!" April exclaims, sounding very cheery. "Haha yea. You'll like it." I state, but become distracted at the sight of some new students. "Hold on..I'll be right back." I say and walk over to the new kids. "Hi! Are you new here?" I ask, smiling. "Yea...I'm Moon!" A very small boy says, and extends his arm for a handshake. "I'm Maka! Nice to meet you, Moon! How old are you?" "I'm twelve!" TWELVE? He's the youngest at this school! "That's so cool! I'm 15 years young. Are you a weapon or a miester? I'm a miester!" I feel like I'm babbling. "I'm a weapon. A pistol, to be exact!" He sounds very excited. He smiles, but I can tell that his eyes are full of fear. "That's my miester, Skyler!" I turn to see a tall girl is black short-shorts, a black tank top with the shinigami skull on it, and black sneakers. She blows a bubble with her chewing gum and pops it, and continues chewing. She turns off her music and removes her headphones, which also have shinigami skulls on them. "Skyler. 15. Miester. Nice to meet you." She smiles and grabs Moon by his hand. "Let's go inside, Moon." "Okay! Bye Maka!" He grins and waves good-bye with his free hand. "Bye!"

"Maka! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Soul and April yell in unison and I rush over. "Okay okay! Let's get to class!" We all walk into the building, but we're interrupted by a certain someone that none of us expected to run into outside.


	4. In the Death Room

Death The Kid Or Soul? Chappy 4! "Kid?" I ask, surprised that he isn't inside. "Maka, follow me to the death room, you're gonna want to see this." Kid sounds kind of worried. But his tone of voice has another emotion mixed in, but I don't know what. "Um, ok! Soul, show April around please! I'll be back!" Kid grabs my hand and leads me to the death room. "Lord death?" I ask in curiosity. "Maka, I don't know how to say this without being, well, awkward. But...I have to tell you something about the very near future." This doesn't sound very good...I'm a bit nervous. "It's okay, Maka. It's not bad news." Kid says gently, trying to calm me down. "Okay.." I respond as Kid puts his arm around my shoulder. "Just listen." He whispers and Lord Death begins to speak. "Maka, let me ask you something. Can I?" "Um...sure. Anything for you, Lord Death!" I cheerily respond. "Are you interested in my son?" What?! Is it that obvious?! "Um...well...uh...it's complicated." That's the only answer I could come up with! "Okay anyways. Back to your near future. You see, I've been doing a lot, A LOT, of research on, well, future viewing I guess, and within the next couple of weeks, you're going to get a big surprise." what does that even mean? "May I know what this surprise is?" I ask and look at Kid. "Well, here's a hint. It involves Kid, You, and something that will change your life forever. Oh look at the time! I've gotta go!" He says, and disappears from the mirror, leaving only a reflection of Kid and I. "C'mon Maka, let's get to class." Kid says and softly kisses my cheek. "Hehe, okay." I say and begin blushing. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. "Kid.." I start slowly. "Yeah?" "I love you." I whisper, very quietly so only Kid can hear. "I love you too." When he says that, we both blush. I let out a small giggle, and we continue on to class. 


End file.
